Sub Way
by RobPattinsonLover13
Summary: Emmett works at Sub Way Rose comes in... YOU SHOULD BEALBE TO KNOW HOW THE REST GOES I DONT KNOW IF I WILL MAKE THIS A STORY OR ONE-SHOT SO READ IT AND REVIEW TO TELL ME YOUR OPINION


**(A/N) Hey! heres another one shot , i got this idea when i went to SubWay last night and saw a guy who looked like Emmett,**

**so i was all giddy about it IDK why, this is my first comedy, hope you guys LOVE it ~Kamara**

**Disclaimer: Sadly i dont own Twilight, BUT S.M rocks for the idea!. Compleat genius!**

_Sub Way, Gotah Love it_

EPOV (Emmett)

DAM

I was late again, i shot out of bed, it was already 9:45AM and i had to be there at 10:00AM, i didn't bother with a shower, i'd be O.K, I through on my yellow uniform and shot out of the apartment me and my bro, Edward shares.

I jumped into the geep and speed to the Sub Way, 10 minutes away.

I got there, and apologized for being lat to my boss, Bella. Bella was Edward girlfriend, she managed this place, thats how i got the job here. Conections.

I slide behind the counter and got to work, making sandwiches for the customers, It was about 10 minutes till my lunch and thats when i first saw her.

In walked a goddess, she was tall, about 5,7" she had a perfect figure and long beautiful blond hair, she could have been a modal, she wore designer close i think, im a guy, i dont know much about stuff like that.

She stood next to a tall blond haird man and a petite woman with black spickey hair, she had a pixy like quality to her.

the pixy girl was holding hands with the bland man, and they came up to the counter, the girls were bickering about something, i had no idea what, so i kind of listened in.

"Ugh, Alice let me put what i want on my sandwitch, i like what i like and you like what you like" the goddess said to the pixy. "Sorry, Rosalie, but putting banana peppers on a sandwitch is just sike and wrong" the girl, Alice i thought, shot back.

"Hello" i said to the three and the all looked up at me, i noticed the depth to the blond girls blue eyes, they were beautiful but thats an understament, they had mutiply colors to them, Diffrent shades of blues mixing togerther in a liqid beauty.

""uhhh... I'll have a hame on white, with cheddar cheese" the tall blond guy said and i started his sandwitch, Alice orderd next then Rosialie, she orderd a Turkey Ham, American Cheese on honey oat, with lettuce, tamatoe, olives and bannana peppers. Same as my daily sandwitch.

i mad the the three sandwithces, and my own and clocked out, the three of them were sitting at the booth next to me, Alice sitill complaining about Rosalies food choose, and i heard a scream, "ALICE, ROSE, JASPER!!!" I heard Bella's voice as she came out of the back, she ran over to the trio and huged each one of them, i was confuesed i had known Bella since senior year and not we are 22 and in colage, i had never seen these three.

"You know them Bella?" i asked her and she smiled at me.

"Oh, Emmett, these is Alice, Rose and jasper, remeber the friends i told you about when we first met?" she asked me, i thought about it and it came to me, Bellas friends from Pheonix before she moved to forks, i nodded and smiled, wondering why there were here.

"Guys this is Emmett, Edward brother" she told them and they all shook my hand, i kissed Rosalie's on inpulse and she giggled, "What a gentleman" Rosalie complimented me and i showed a light blush, wait. i blushed? im a guy, i never blushed! this girl had an effect on me.

"Yea, Em what up...EM! you blushing" Bellas comment made me blushed deeper, I smiled at the group and laughed along, though it sounded edgy, i sat back down and continued eating, but Bella told me to eat with them, so i scotted in the large booth next to Jasper wail Bella sat next ot Rose and Alice, we talked till 1:00PM witch is when i had to say good bye, cause i had to get back to work, Bella falowed me to the back and stopped me nefore i could go back out once i had my apron on.

"Emmett and Rose sitting in a tree K I S S I N G... " she couldent go on because she was taken over by laughter, i scoweld at her.

"Bella, stop" I said offended and scared, was it that obvious?

"...Here..."she said between laughts, she handed me a piece of paper and i unfolded it having no idea what it was.

_Emmett, here is my number, call me_

_555-7564_

_Rosslie_

_P.S. call me Rose_

i stared at the note in disbelief, she liked me, she realy liked me!

ROPV (Rosaie)

i walked in to the Sub Way with Jasper and Alice, and i saw the handsomest guy i have ever seen.

* * *

**(A/N) Hey! so now this is where i need your input. Sould i write this as astory or a one shot i hace two difrent posabilities ad the same ending so REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I luv you all and relay hope you like my story**

**LOVE ~ Kamara**

**P.S. first off, review and this story gets menchend to all my fave authers and everyone else i know and all my storyies of corse and... you get to have your hand kissed my Emmett TOTALY ( i know Edward is better but this is Rose and Emmett) anyways **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**

**!**


End file.
